Vongola Inheritance Chaos
by angelxgirlx21
Summary: A group of strange individuals are appearing in Namimori. One them says that she is the fiance of Hibari. Another looks like an older version of Chrome. *Haitus*
1. BIO

hi, this is pretty much a collection of ideas i had of fanfics since i started reading/watching reborn(pretty much a year ago)

* * *

so the story pretty much happens in the latest chaps of the vongola inheritance. i just need a few oc and stuff.

**(MizuMT)HIBARI** - first is one is a pairing for hibari. she is like a childhood friend of his that disappeared when they were kids and suddenly reappears a few days before the ceremony saying that she is hibari's fiance. i need pretty much everything for her(bio form is below

**(Kokyou Konran)HIBARI2-**sister

**(kaitlin177)MUKURO - **probably mukuro's twin/sister. they got seperated in the massacre of their family and she was taken care of by nono's mist guardian. she is probably going to be an enemy to chrome at first and stuff

**(dJhAmyseryt)GOKUDERA **- a cousin. just a relative from his mother's side. not sure what he/she does yet

**(SeraphicTune)YAMAMOTO - **girlfriend. yamamoto's girlfriend that came from another part of japan and she came to visit him after a long time

**(ArcobalenoxRainbowxVaria and dJhAmystery)TSUNA** - just someone who suddenly appears to have a crush to him that came from italy

**(happypanda123)CHROME **- a best friend

**(Shiroikage-own idea)RYOHEI- **best friend

**(NeoGene)LAMBO** - someone from bovino

**(NeoGene)BIANCHI **- friend

**(ZiaLaiLis)FUUTA **- someone like a fem version of fuuta

**(ZiaLaiLis)REBORN - **another hitman

**(ZaiLaiLis-own idea) KYOKO **- friend

anyone else you can probably think of...

* * *

BIO

name:

age:

info: (basically who he/she is related to and what he/she is)

personality:

appearance:

flame: if applicable

mafia family: if applicable

weapon: if applicable

other:


	2. Kurokaze Rinan

I knew there was going to be a problem at some point. Thank you for the ones who submitted by the way. There's a problem with the role for Hibari's friend since two submitted. I still have to think about that. The role of the one that has a crush to Tsuna also has two submissions but I'll just make it a love triangle (maybe). Everything else is ok. Now on with the first part of the story. (the order of appearance is random by the way). I also forgot to write appearance in the bio, sorry.

**DISCLAIMER: nothing belongs to me (that includes khr and all the ocs) only the idea is mine.**

~imnotsurewhen~

Kurokaze Rinan finally found out were Chrome was. She has been looking for her since the car accident and she grabbed the first chance she had to go to her friend.

A few days ago their school suffered an earthquake that destroyed nearly half of the city. All the students were given the choice of where they wanted to go to temporarily until they can make sure everything is safe. She made sure she can get as close as possible to Chrome.

…

Chrome was in Kokuyo Health Land alone. Ken and Chikusa have both disappeared a few hours ago. When they finally came back they had large bags of food with them and a 15 year old girl.

Rinan ran toward Chrome. She practically squeezed the smaller girl to death. She quickly let go and patted Chrome's head until Chrome hugged Rinan's waist, which where she can easily reach.

Rinan looked at Chrome with up and down, looking for anything wrong with her. The first thing she noticed was her eye patch. Then she noticed that Chrome became thinner and paler. It worried Rinan.

"What happened to you Chrome-chan. It took me a lot of trouble to find you." Rinan somewhat scolded Chrome but just kept on patting Chrome's head. "You should take care of yourself Chrome-chan. I was so worried about you since you disappeared. I took all of the pets we saved with me. There in the apartment I'm staying at. You're with me from now on…"

Chrome nodded and Rinan smiled. "I don't like it here because of molysomophobia. The Ken guy freaks me out because I have odonthophobia. The glasses dude is nice though." Chrome slightly laughed at her best friend attitude

~Namimori Middle School~

Tsuna was freaking out in class 2-A. "As you all know, a large group of students from various schools will be arriving his week to attend lessons here. Apparently our principal has decided to move a few students from our class to class 2-B and 2-C. They will be the following…"

Tsuna looked around their class noticing that Gokudera and Yamamoto were both asleep and the rest of the class were paying close attention. After a few minutes, when all the names of those who will be transferring classes were called, nearly most of their classmates were gone. The only ones left were Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Kyoko, Hana, and about 5 other classmates.

Their sensei started talking again. "Some of the students cannot attend school yet so only 3 of them can be introduced today. Be courteous, alright? Now then, I'll have them introduce themselves. Come on in, Rinan-chan, Kazato-kun and… Shi… Shi… to… kun?"

A strange girl suddenly appeared, pushing their sensei out of the way.

"My name is Shitt P.! Call me 'Shitopi-chan'!" Nearly everyone was surprised with the new transfer student.

"My talent is hakko!" Everyone was wondering what she meant by that.

"My favourite food is pi-pu, pu, pu, piiiiii…" Now everyone was thinking she was weird. Gokudera was making accusations of her being an U.M.A.

Sensei finally interfered with Shitt P. "Shitt-kun… very well… er~ next up is you…"

A boy with band-aids all over his face appeared. "I'm Kazato… Enma"

"Hmm? Couldn't hear you there."

"Kazato… Enma…"

"Speak up! Once more!"

Their sensei finally gave up on Enma and face palmed. "Alright, you're next-"

He was cut off as a girl appeared. She was extremely tall, about 6"3. Her hair was bluish black that was tied in a high-ponytail that reaches to her hip and had a fringe that nearly covers her eyes. Her eyes heterochromatic, the middle was a golden color and slowly turns blue on the outside. Her skin was pale. Several piercings were on both ears.

She bowed quickly, her ponytail swinging to her face. "I'm glad to meet you. My name is Kurokaze Rinan. You can call me Rinan-san. Please treat me well."

After introductions were made they were assigned seats. Enma was assigned to a seat next to Tsuna. Shitt P. was seated in front of Tsuna.

"Rinan-san please seat next to Gokuder-"

"I have ligrophobia and xenophobia." No one understood what she said.

"Alright… then sit with Yamomoto." Yamamoto laughed.

"I have geliophobia."

In the end, Rinan ended up seating in an isolated seat.

~chapterend~

I guess it's a long enough chapter. I'll make the next one tomorrow. It's already 1:30 am. I should go to sleep. Feel free to review though and give more oc's. I'll post it one oc at a time so I don't get confused and I can post faster (hopefully). Night!


	3. Takahashi Kotone

I know I said it was going to be yesterday. I was busy trying to clean and only made a bigger mess. This one is the OC of SeraphicTune. I forgot in the other one to say it was the OC of Happypanda123. The phobia on Gokudera is fear of loud noises and foreigners (I don't doubt it if you can hear Gokudera outside of the classroom). The one on Yamamoto is laughter (I can't think of anything else).

Any ways on with the story.

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE.**

~After school~

"Chrome-chan, are you hungry?" Rinan entered the apartment she was staying in with Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa. She only wanted Chrome to stay with her but Ken and Chikusa went with them too.

The apartment was fairly big. It had a plain living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and 2 bedrooms. Rinan and Chrome shared one room. Ken and Chikusa shared the other. Both rooms had double beds.

She looked around and saw Ken playing around with her Xbox, Chikusa was reading on the sofa. Chrome was nowhere to be seen.

Rinan looked into their room and saw Chrome asleep on the bed.

~In school~

A petite 15-year old walked into the baseball field. Her brown eyes looked round quickly until she saw her boyfriend. Her long black hair was tied in a ponytail that swayed as she ran to him.

Yamamoto was talking with one of his teammates named Taniguchi. He stood up and walked towards the transfer students when someone hit him on the head. He turned around and saw Takahashi Kotone. She was shorter than Yamamoto, just up to his chin. She was wearing a blue tank top, a jacket, Capri pants and running shoes.

"Yo, Koto-chan." Kotone hit him on the head again. "I still think you're too carefree." Yamamoto laughed.

~Dunno when~

Chrome was walking home after shopping for the ingredients Rinan asked her to buy. She didn't notice that there was someone stalking her.

On the other hand, Rinan decided to go and check if her friend was alright shopping by herself because she was overprotective. Just as she spotted Chrome, she saw the stalker, and she walked up to him to kick him.

~Tsuna~

Yamamoto walked home with Kotone holding his hands. They arrive in TakeSushi.

"Hello, Takeshi. Nice to see you again, Kotone-san." Kotone bowed.

~Chap end~

My brain stopped working. I have to pack up so it's pretty rushed. I have a camping trip for 3 days. No internet. I also had this proofread by Happypanda123. Arigatou.


	4. Kagegami Hirotaka

I'll be gone till Saturday. This will be really rushed. Sorry about that. There'll be slight intros of other OCs. This is the OC of Shiroikage.

**DISCLIAMER: not mine, sadly.**

~Back to school with Ryohei~

"Argh! This problem is difficult to the extreme!" Ryohei was answering questions up on the chalkboard in his classroom or a handout.

"An idiot like yourself won't be able to solve it, no matter how hard you try, captain of the boxing team."

"But if I don't solve this, I can't do club activities to the extreme…"

"I admit I sympathize with you, as a fellow lover of boxing… but in the end a problem of this level will never be solved by idiots."

"Argh! What's with you? Then wouldn't that make you stupid too? You're being kept for extra lessons since you failed the test too."

"What did you say?"

The two idiots kept on fighting until a 15 year old entered the room. He had a built, tanned body, wearing the Namimori uniform. His hair was black with blue highlights and in a side-swept emo style. His eyes were hazel-brown framed in plain black glasses. His left arm was in a sling.

"Hiro-kun, how are you to the extreme!" Ryohei stopped paying attention to Aoba and was looking at his best friend. Kagegami Hirotaka was injured in basketball a few months ago. His grandmother has asked him to stay at home for the time being.

Reborn was spying on Sasagawa Ryohei and the new transfer student until when Hirotaka entered. He made a mental note of him being a good addition to the Vongola famiglia.

~Morning~

"Tenth! Good morning!"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hm? He's a transfer student!" Enma ran away.

"Ah! Enma-kun! There's nothing to worry about"

"What's up with him! The hell he ran away like that?"

'_It's because you're scary Gokudera-kun,' _Tsuna thought.

"Are you all right, tenth?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm okay."

"I heard from aniki that my cousin is going to come here in a day or two. He's name is Ferrigno Gino. I have no idea why he would come to Japan but I thought of telling you this anyway, tenth."

~Chap end~

It's mostly dialogue. You guys can still send ocs. I can't go online till Saturday so be patient. I'm trying to introduce them one at a time.


	5. Akiyoshi Nami

YO! I'm back. I just hate how short my chapters are but whatever. The longest one was Rinan's. By the way it's only 10:30p.m and I'm already very sleepy. The oc in this chapter is from MizuMT.

**DISCLAIMER: stuff not mine.**

~Namimori~

A 16 year old girl walked into Namimori Middle School. Her eyes were a deep forest green. Her hair was long and black and she was wearing a bear-claw hat. She was a bit short but has a fit body. Nearly everyone in the school was looking at her as she entered. Students were talking about her in class.

Hibari Kyoya has been asleep on the rooftop with Hibird on his chest as the girl appeared on the roof. The moment she did, Hibari jumped up. He brought out his tonfas and said, "Kami korosu."

When Hibari noticed who it was, he slowly lowers his tonfas. "So it's you Akiyoshi Nami, I thought you died, herbivore." Nami looks at him for a second before removing the headphones she was wearing. "What did you say?" Before Hibari could have answered back Nami cuts him off. "I got back from Italy last night so I'm still very tired. If I wasn't forced to go, I would still have been asleep. Anyways, I came back because my dad is sick and I have to marry someone soon. He decided that you would be my fiancé and the marriage should take effect soon. The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony was a good excuse to create a stronger bond with the Vongola. You don't have a choice by the way."

When she finished talking, she quickly disappeared. Hibari became pissed off and decided to go to the Reception Room to do paperwork.

A few minutes later he finally calmed down.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me; are you the disciplinary committee captain, Hibari Kyoya?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Suzuki Adelheid, a 3rd year student from Shimon Middle School. From today, this reception room belongs to the Liquidation Committee."

"The Liquidation Committee?"

"If you resist, I'll have to act accordingly."

~Rinan~

Chrome entered their apartment with the groceries. Ken grabbed as many junk foods as he can hold and started digging in. Rinan hit him on the head, "You shouldn't eat junk before dinner, Ken. Thank you Chrome-chan."

Rinan took the bags from Chrome and started cooking.

~Ryohei~

"Hiro-kun, let's go boxing to the extreme!"

"Sure."

Ryohei ran towards the gym with Hiro leaving behind Aoba who was completely forgotten.

~Yamamoto~

"What do you want to eat Tokone-chan?"

"Anything is fine."

Yamamoto brought a plate of sushi and the couple ate together silently.

~Nami~

"I want to sleep. Going to Namimori Middle isn't fun when I can't pull a prank on anyone, at least not yet. The only good thing is that I got to see Kyo-kun, again."

Nami fell asleep on the balcony of the house she's currently staying in, which was near the top of the mountain.

~End~

That's all I can do for now. It took an hour and a half to make it. Not bad. Anyways, night.


	6. Hibari Suzume

I only have 1 week left of freedom. School starts on June 8 so I want to make as many chaps as possible. This is the oc of Kokyou Konran and bits of another oc.

**DISCLAIMER: not mine.**

~Tsuna~

"What do you mean, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna was looking at Gokudera wondering what could be wrong with his cousin.

"I heard from aneki that Gino was going to Japan for the inheritance ceremony. I didn't know he was my cousin until aneki told me. He was always with my mother when she taught me how to play the piano. He disappeared when my mother died. I tried to find him to find out more about my mother but I didn't have any luck. Aneki remembers him from before and said that she heard that someone saw a boy that looks just like him."

Tsuna thought over what Gokudera just told him. "I don't understand what the problem is with him."

"Gino doesn't remember anything."

~Hibari~

"Liquidation Committee?" Hibari Kyoya and Suzuki Adelheid were inside the reception room.

"Yes. From now on, the order of this school will be protected not by the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori but by the Liquidation Committee of Shimon."

"Huh. Sounds interesting but in order for that to happen, you need the approval of all the committee members of the school."

"I've gotten approval already." Hibari was both alarmed and confused. Everyone in school was afraid of him so why would they approve of the Liquidation Committee.

Adelheid pulled out a sheet of paper and a few pictures. "I got them by force."

"Wow." Hibari was impressed. "Looks like you wouldn't give up, even if I rejected you're proposal."

"Of course, I would use force to make you see my way."

Adelheid finally left leaving Hibari alone. After finishing his paper work he locked up the school and walked home.

~Page break~

Near the Namimori shrine a 15 year old was pulling a suitcase behind her. Her black hair was loose and reached to her waist. She had bright blue eyes that are really big. She was wearing a short kimono and opened toed boots. A wagasa (Japanese paper umbrella) was hanging from her side.

The girl took out a key that was hanging on her neck. She was in front of a traditional Japanese house just a few feet away from the shrine. She dragged her suitcase inside and pulled it to the back of the house. She stopped in front of a room and dumped her suitcase near the door. She pushed the door open and looked around.

The room was exactly the same as she left it before she was forced to go to Tokyo. There was a wooden closet beside the door that contained some kimonos that she left. Around the middle of the room was a futon that was colored white and violet. All around the room were stuffed animals. She brought her suitcase inside.

After fixing up a bit she left her room and went outside.

~Outside~

Hibari was just about to enter his house when he noticed a girl asleep beside it. Not taking time to see who it was he brought out his tonfas and stomped towards her. The moment he saw her face he stopped. The girl was Hibari Suzume, Hibari's one and only younger sister. Suzume fell asleep outside waiting for her dear brother to arrive. Hibari shook his head and carefully carried Suzume into her room.

~Chap end~

I started this chapter at 2:30 p.m. Its 10:00p.m already, weird. Anyways, I mentioned Gino 3 times already. Time to introduce him in the next chapter.


	7. Ferrigno Gino

I just found out that you aren't suppose to feed dogs coffee. My dog drank my dad's coffee once. (just something random) This chapter is finally for Gino, oc of dJhAmystery.

**DISCLAIMER: ocs and khr not mine**

~airport~

A 14 year old boy stepped out from the plane. He finally arrived in Japan. The boy was tall with black hair and green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. He also wore glasses.

Ferrigno Gino has been asked by his boss from Italy to come to Japan. He was ordered to look for any weaknesses of the Vongola 10th and his famiglia. It was a simple task and so he accepted it readily.

It took a few minutes for him to get his luggage and get through the process. When he was finally done, he got a taxi to take him to the hotel he was staying at. He found out where the ninth and his guardians were staying and took a room near it.

~goku~

Gokudera and Tsuna were walking to school and Gokudera was telling Tsuna about his cousin, Ferrigno Gino.

"Gino supposedly belongs to another family that is currently unknown. He is a hacker though his whereabouts have always been unknown. I've only knew about it recently. He can pose as a threat to the ceremony, tenth."

"Hiii!"

There was a few minutes of silence before Gokudera spoke again. "As you ordered, I'm observing Shitt.P, the UMA's behaviour."

"No one asked you to do that!"

"My long time intuition tells me that she's a creature from the depths of the earth."

"A creature from the depths of the Earth!"

"Bafuun~ Bafuun~" Shitt.P suddenly appeared saying _bafuun_ repeatedly.

"A parade?"

"Wh-what's that?"

"She might be sending a message to the depths of the earth. I'm going to investigate, tenth!" Gokudera started following Shitt.P , leaving Tsuna behinf.

"Eh? Ah… You're being reckless, but you seem to be having fun, Gokudera-kun."

~hibari~

"I'm leaving, Suzu-chan. Stay here. I have to go to school." Hibari was telling to his sister. They were eating breakfast. Suzume slept until Hibari woke her up.

"Kyou-nii, can I go to school with you." Hibari looked at his sister for a second before closing his eyes.

"No."

"But why?" Suzume started to pout and make her eyes bigger.

Hibari sighed, "You are a lot of trouble Suzume. You still haven't told me why you're here, herbivore."

"Uhmm… Our sensei told me I can go home for a few weeks. We didn't have much to do in school anyways and I was getting home sick, onii-san."

Hibari was slightly amused. "You are not going to stop are you Suzu-chan."

Suzume nodded and Hibari told her to grab one of her old Nami Middle uniforms.

They left quickly and arrived in school in a matter of minutes. In school the students were crowding around. A large sign was hanging from the roof. Hibari saw it and he grabbed Suzume's hand. He pulled her through the crowd and towards the rooftop.

~enma and tsuna~

"What's going on?" Tsuna just arrived in Nami Middle and he was surprised to see so many students crowding around.

"Eh? Korekiyo!" A large sign was hanging from the roof top.

"it's 'sukisei'" Enma corrected Tsuna.

"It's Adelheid's committee activity. Like me she's a transfer sudent. She's a third year. She manages our school's disciplinary committee by violence. She's the president of the Liquidation Committee."

"Wha! That's exactly like Hibari-san."

"Look at the roof top! Someone's there." Tsuna turned his head towards the roof and saw three figures on it. Two of them were in a fighting stance, facing each other, and the other was sitting near the ledge.

Enma also saw them. "Adelheid…"

"Hibari-san! The Adelheid person, too! Who's the other girl, then!"

"Adelheid intends to beat that guy up."

"Eh?" Tsuna then started panicking. "If she does something like that, the strongest disciplinary chairman, Hibari-san… Will beat her up! This is bad, we have to do something! Let's go Enma-kun."

~gino~

"Hello, how may I help you, sir?" Gino has just arrived in the hotel. It took longer than he expected because the taxi driver went in the wrong direction.

"My name is Ferrigno Gino. I have a reservation." The receptionist nodded and gave him a key. Gino took the key and went to his room.

The room was fairly big. It had a queen sized bed on one side, beside a window. There was a closet opposite it and a desk near the side. A flat screen tv was hanging on a wall. Gino took out the laptop he brought with him and started typing.

~chapend~

My time line is way messed up. I'm not sure if my writing is getting better or worse. I just noticed the chapter just started with Gino arriving and ended with Gino typing… Weird. This is still unedited by the way.


	8. Elevazione

It's going to take forever if I introduce each character one at a time. I posted six chapters with six characters and I still have 10 other characters to go, more or less. I don't mind if you guys still send ocs though. My inbox is a mess by the way so it's hard to find the right info at times. This is a mix of characters from ZaiLiLis.

**DISCLAIMER: KHR and OC not mine**

~Hibari~

Hibari and Suzume finally arrived on the rooftop. Adelheid was standing near the ledge, waiting for them.

"Stay here Suzume." Hibari made his sister seat on the far side of the ledge so she wouldn't get hurt. Hibari stood up straight and brought out his tonfas.

"Looks like you're finally ready to fight."

"Of course, you're actions are intolerable. Let's end it… Here."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna appeared on the rooftop along with Enma.

"You came, Tsuna." "Tenth!" Apparently Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there, and so was one of the transfer students.

"You know this girl… is a friend of a transfer student who joined the baseball club! He's Kaoru Mizuno." Yamamoto seemed like his happy go lucky self again. A girl suddenly hit Yamamoto on the head.

"Hiii! Who are you?"

"Yo, Kotone-chan. What are you doing here?"

"You must be dame-Tsuna and that loud guy is probably Gokudera Hayato. I'm Takahashi Kotone, Takeshi-kun's girlfriend. I came from the Hokkaidou Preparatory School for Young Ladies." Kotone appeared wearing a white blouse with a blue sailor collar and a large red ribbon tied around it, her blue skirt reached to her knees and her red boots was just a few inches below it.

"Girlfriend? That baseball idiot actually has a girlfriend?" Gokudera was laughing until Kotone hit him with a staff. "Haha, you shouldn't underestimate Kotone-chan, Gokudera. She belongs to the mafia game, too, right, Kotone-chan?"

Kotone face palmed. "I really shouldn't have expected Takeshi to take it seriously."

"Hiii! You're in the mafia!" Tsuna finally spoke up to Kotone. She nodded.

"Hai, I come from the Yamada-gumi, the biggest Yakuza family. I am also one of the only women allowed into the family since I am the only child of the boss."

"Hiii!" Gokudera was about to throw dynamites to Kotone when she made him trip. "I am not an enemy. The Vongola has also invited the Yamada-gumi to the ceremony. There is no way we would want to be enemies of the Vongola."

Tsuna finally calmed down. Kotone shrugged and faced Gokudera. "You would be a good addition to my family, Gokudera-san."

"What are you doing here, Hibari?"

"Kyoko-chan's brother, too!" Tsuna was slowly getting to hysteria as Sasagawa Ryohei appeared with Hiro and two more transfer students.

"Defeat the Nami student!"

"Looks like you got yourself in trouble, Adelheid."

"The other classes' transfer students?" Tsuna was completely ignored by them.

"So you came to loser Enma?"

"Hey."

"Kaoyou, Rauji…" Enma was sadly being bullied by the other transfer students.

"Ahh! Shitt.P's here too!" Shitt.P looked like she was flying towards them.

"Why are the transfer student gathering here, too!" Tsuna was panicking since he didn't want to involve them in the mafia.

"It started."

"Eh?" Adelheid and Hibari have finally started fighting.

"Be purified respectfully." Adelhied ran towards Hibari taking what looked like a pair of metal fans from her school uniform. Adelheid opened the metal fans and started striking Hibari while Hibari countered every attack.

"Metal fans?" Yamamoto was the one who identified what the weapon was.

"He's dodging it…" Enma seemed surprised that anyone could actually be a match to Adelheid.

"That's another violation. Basically, I'm the only one who can bring weapons to school." Suzume looked up and sweat dropped. She has been trying to stop her older brother from fighting since she found out about it from Kusakabe. It didn't do anything since Hibari just ignored her no matter what she tried.

"For that guy not to waiver at Adelheid's beautiful underwear showing attack… What a guy!" Aoba was nose bleeding and someone screamed something along the lines of pervert and Aoba suddenly fell down.

"No matter what, Hibari-san is really strong! That girl better apologize to him!"

"Naïve!" Tsuna was ignored by Adelheid and the fight continues on. Adelheid jumps up to give a high kick in Hibari's direction. Hibari attacks it with his tonfas making Adelheid fly backwards. Adelheid _'tched' _and landed safely on her two feet.

~reborn~

"Hello, Reborn-san." Behind Reborn was a 27 years old woman. Her name is Vita Morte, meaning life and death, a hitman from the Elavazione famiglia. Reborn turned around to see his old companion. Vita was 5'8 and towered over Reborn. Her brown hair framed her thin face and reached only to her jaw line, it was slightly curly with a light shade of brown highlights. She opened her eyes which were closed when Reborn turned around. It was yellow, just like he remembered it. She was wearing a white tank top, cargo pants, a black cardigan and some high heels. Neither of them has changed that much since they last saw one another.

Reborn jumped down from his perch from and slightly bowed his head to Vita. When he looked up, he finally notices the two girls hiding behind Vita.

Dolce Rango, also known as Sweet Rank (the meaning of her name), was hiding behind Vita the whole time. When Reborn looked at her, she quickly curled in to a ball while holding on to Vita. Vita whispered to Dolce and she slowly stood up. Dolce's hair is a light shade of blond which looks like waves and reaches to her mid-calf. She wore a simple white dress that reached to her ankles with long sleeves and a pair of white sandals. Dolce seemed sleepy as Reborn looked at her though her eyes were a bright cerulean blue. An older girl appeared from behind Vita and held Dolce by her shoulders. Dolce looked up and took a step closer towards the older girl.

Ikuko Kyouka had black hair that reached to her mid-back with short bangs. Kyouka wore a mid-thigh sleeveless shirt dress in a pale yellow color and ripped black leggings underneath and plain sneakers. There was a long necklace hanging from her neck with a pendant on it. Kyouka's yellow eyes glared at Reborn.

Reborn took no notice of Kyouka.

~chap end~

Sorry if took so long to update but school started a week ago. It's a Monday but we don't have school so I had time to finish it. I wanted to make it longer but the internet is getting to slow. It's my birthday tomorrow, too, so I was busy. Hope you like it.


	9. Shimon Family

I am slowly losing my will of writing since I saw how my great my classmates can write. I don't even have that much time to write for this story because I have to re-read the manga and check the info of the oc's. This will be very short, sorry about that. I still have to draw and I suck at drawing.

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine except for the idea.**

~gino~

Gino glanced at his watch. It was already 8:00 A.M. He fell asleep at around 3 in the morning, trying to hack into the Vongola Main System. He only saw minimal information about the Vongola Decimo.

He needed to go to Namimori Middle School.

~tsuna~

"Eek! This is bad! Hibari is going to bite her to death!" Tsuna was troubled by the fact that his cloud guardian was picking a fight with one of the transfer students.

"Then you go and stop them. Stopping the family's rambles is your job as boss." Reborn was swinging on a vine wearing a Tarzan costume. As he reached Tsuna, he kicked him between Hibari and Adelheid, just when they were about to attack each other.

Gino was on top of another building just overlooking Namimori Middle.

The exact moment Hibari and Adelheid attacked was the same time Tsuna collided with their weapons. It came as a surprise to Adelheid that Tsuna was still alive from the force of the attack. Hibari was simply annoyed.

"What are you doing?" There was a murderous aura as Hibari spoke.

"You didn't die from that?" Adelheid sweat dropped.

"R-reborn, why did you do that?" Tsuna was kneeling as he screamed at his home tutor.

"It's your job as boss to stop meaningless fights." Reborn simply repeated what he said when he swung from the vine.

The transfer students were surprised by Reborn's statement. It would most likely because Reborn looks like a baby.

"What are you saying? This is a school fight! What does it have to do with being a boss?" Tsuna's cheek swelled and he was nose-bleeding.

"It has everything to do with you. They are guests." Reborn now wore his normal clothes, though his hair was strangely up. Where and how he changes will forever remain a mystery.

"Guest?" Tsuna wondered what Reborn meant by guests.

"Yes." Reborn confirmed it.

"They're called the Shimon Family. They are a mafia family that was invited to the Vongola Inheritance Ceremony."

~chapend~

I had minimal time to finish it, so please bear with me. I'm still going to continue it, so don't worry. Bye for now.


End file.
